A Distorted Storm
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: The time loops end. Naruto falls in the Cauldron and Ragna, Jin, Noel, and Makoto follow him. Arriving in the new world, Naruto realizes he fell into a different dimension where only the Elemental Nations exist and that there's a younger version of himself! What's he going to do? This sure does distort everything in the Naruto universe. Eh... who cares?


_**Hey guys, here's another crossover fic. Correlates with the newly named 'The Unpredictable Distortion.' Go read that first, or you won't get some sense as to why Blazblue characters appear out of nowhere. **_

_**Disclaimer: The franchises ain't mine to own. 'Cept for the story.**_

Chapter 1: The Storm Arrives

One peaceful day! Is that so hard to have? One day. _Nooo~_ I'm going back from a stressful, long-term mission, and what do I find on my way? A hanyou! A Kyuubi hanyou to be exact. Nine tails- Check, Red fur- Check, Fox ears-Check, whisker marks- Check, and a little blondie-Sorta? He didn't look like the kid I knew that held the fox in his gut. Well…he does, but this guy looks like he's around the same age as me. The other is five, well…six in a few months, but who cares! This guy was bleeding to death!

What should I do? Leave him to die, or help him? Argh, this really sucks! He doesn't even look like he's breathing! Gah, I need to help this guy quick. Medkit, medkit, where the hell are you? Ah there you are. Gotta patch him up quick, who knows how long he's been like this? But before I could patch him up, he calls out to me.

"A-anko-neesan?" How did he know my name? I wouldn't figure it out until he woke up; he just passed out. Oh well, time to sit; bandage him up and wait, I guess. After that, I doze off, even if it's for a little while.

AND THEN A HOLE IN THE AIR SHOWS UP OUT OF KAMI KNOWS WHERE! Why? Why me? I wanted to get some rest, go to the hot springs, eat some Dango, play with Kure-chan, then sleep.

It doesn't end there, folks! No, four teens, two guys, and two girls pop out of that hole. Two wore something similar, maybe a uniform? The one guy is blonde and has a katana and badly hurt, the girl, a blonde too; she held a pair of weirdly shaped…somethings. The other guy has spiky white hair and sported blood-red clothing and a huge sword. The last girl is a brunette and another hanyou, but a squirrel this time. She had cross-shaped tonfas on her wrists and orange…battle attire? I don't know. I just don't know anymore. Kami, just put an end to my confusion by putting me out of my misery.

"Oi! Who are you?" I demanded. The newcomers just stare on. Then the red guy get closer to me and asks, "You the one who patched him up?" I nod. "Then we got no problems here. Name's Ragna. Guy bleeding over there is Jin, Blue girl is Noel, and the Squirrel is Makoto. Yours?" He pointed to his group, and the girl, Makoto, I think, ran to his side to watch over him.

"Hebi. (Snake)" I forgot to mention I had my mask on, so that also added on to why the hanyou knew me.

"Oh~ Anko-san, is that right? Been a long time, did you get younger?" What? How does this guy know me?

"Alright, who are you and how do you know me?" I was scared. Really scared. Spies? No he's acting too familiar. Never met them.

"Been a while since I've been to Konoha, though I wonder why the Cauldron spat us out here?" Ragna asked out loud. What the hell is he talking about? Cauldron? My mind was figuring out what was going on, and the thought process wasn't nice; quite messy. "And aren't you supposed to be a beastkin?" The hell is a beastkin. The he points to Makoto. "Like her? What happened to your tail?"

"What the hell?! I'm supposed to be a hanyou, what bullshit is this?"  
"Nii-san, stop and feel the air around us for a bit. Isn't there something strange about this place?" Jin talked to his supposed brother. Ragna did what he was asked and felt the air around them.

"You're right! There's no seithr here." What? How many times are they gonna pull shit from their asses like it's normal? Then again popping outta nowhere isn't normal either.

"Tell me, Anko-san. Have you ever heard of a city called Kagutsuchi?" I shake my head.

"The only places I know of are the villages and towns I've been to in the ninja countries." Ragna perked up a bit, maybe he thought of something.

"Are we near Konoha?" He sounded a bit hopeful.

"Yes, about...twenty-three miles from the gate." The guy seemed happy as soon as he heard that. Jin didn't. He was trying to figure out what's going on, I guess.

"Does Chakra exist here?" Jin asked. Finally something I understand. I nod with some relief that these guys aren't total crazies. "Then it only leads to one conclusion. We're in another dimension."

"WHAT!"

XxXxX

"That is mildly surprising." Anko said truthfully.

"Mildly?" Noel asked. The blonde lieutenant is curious as to think why jumping into an alternate dimension is 'mildly' surprising.

"Well…our fourth Hokage was known for his space-time ninjutsu, so barring time, travel between dimensions might not be so farfetched." The explanation is sound, yes, but one does not simply pass through dimensions like there's a doorway. There are boundaries, so why were the foreign individuals able to pass through the boundary? What did that lady say again?

"_The Master Unit exiled the Fox's existence in this dimension for he is too dangerous for this world; he has been transferred to another plane of existence. He has not perished yet, that I am sure of, but he has not long left to live. Ragna, Jin, Noel, and Makoto, you must enter the Cauldron if you desire to save him." _

"_Oi, Rachel, isn't it bad for me to jump into the Cauldron?" Ragna asked. _

"_It's only dangerous if _she_ comes along." Rachel answered while pointing to Nu, the fallen opponent. "In fact should she come, the Black Beast of the past shall descend and ravage this world once more. I suggest you go now, the three of you latch yourselves on to Ragna, he has the ability to conjure dimensional interference fields; the mode of transport to safely move through the Boundary, Now, go!" _

Ah, that's right. Ragna's grimoire can interfere with dimensions, what a nice thing to know about. Problem is: how are they going to return when there's no seithr? It should run on seithr right? Poor little Noel is confused. They can worry about going back to their world later, tending to Naruto is more important.

"So…Chakra, good to know we were taught how to use ours eh?" Noel chuckled a bit, not understanding when the skill could be applicable to real life. Talk about coincidence.

"Eh? You know how to use Chakra?" Ragna was surprised. Then again, he was slow on the uptake. He should've figured that out when Jin asked if Chakra existed. Jin, Noel, and Makoto nodded at the question. During their academy days, the three as well as Tsubaki was taught to use their Chakra. Jin was a natural at Ice style jutsus. Noel can summon her guns from scrolls and has guns specifically made to fire off Chakra like bullets. There are other guns too. Though those seem to have more…destructive, arsonist or explosive tendencies. She also has a number of elemental justsu, but Noel is attuned to water. Makoto, inspired by her 'Big Bang Smash,' came to create Asura mode, a mode where multiple Chakra arms extend her combos and deal more damage whilst punching them away. She is also attuned to lightning, making her a natural at swift and destructive lightning jutsus. Ragna, however, doesn't have a specific nature. He came to create his own nature, darkness. He has successfully transferred his normal and special attacks to be useable with Chakra. Dead Spike seems to be the most effective, as it lasts much longer than before and seems to have a life of its own. Maybe he can make a partnership from it as strange as it seems to be.

"You make it sound like Chakra was recent in your dimension." Anko said as she listened in the conversation.

"It still is…for the rest of the world. In our dimension, we have this invisible and harmful gas called seithr. Seithr is much like Chakra in usability, but it has to work in tandem with weapons specifically made to use seithr. Those weapons are the Ars Magus, the Ars Armagus, and the evolved version of an Armagus, the Nox Nyctores. However, when we met Naruto, he taught us how to use Chakra. He said it was for 'emergency uses.'" Jin explained. "Chakra is only known in the beastkin villages, where the countries of this world live in ours."

"Speaking of Chakra, I'm gonna practice how to use it again." Makoto announced.

"Ah! I wouldn't do that Makoto. You could attract attention to us for miles with your earthshaking punches."

"Earth…shaking?" Jin nods. The girl can make craters by punching. I think that counts as earthshaking. Who knows, maybe she can shatter the moon by launching someone at it. "That reminds me of a kunoichi who had the ability to move mountains with a punch. Though she's not in the village at the moment."

"It's getting late. You should get going, Anko-san."

"But what about you guys?"

"We can do the transformation jutsu just fine, Anko-san. If we must enter the village, we can always transform into a cat, or a dog." Ragna winced. Dog. It only reminded him of Rachel. Wait. Why was he thinking about Rachel? He's far away enough that he can survive those horrendous insults she throws at him like grenades.

Not convinced, Anko demands they perform the jutsu to see how effective it can be. Noel transformed first. It took a while to remember the handsigns, but she eventually got it and transformed into a beige cat. Makoto was next. She easily turned into a squirrel with her fur color being the same as her human form. Ragna turned into a black Great Dane much to his reluctance. He was as large as an Inuzuka dog, but not as adept in fighting as a dog. He like dogs, but the insults Rachel threw at him slowly degraded his interest in dogs. Jin also turned into a dog, but as a Golden Retriever instead. He still is bleeding, but he looks like he's shrugging it off for the moment because it wasn't too bad.

"Good job guys. L-looks like my lessons weren't wasted. And did you guys get younger?"

"Everyone did, even you, Naruto." Jin answered.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Makoto asked as he hurried to his side, dispelling the illusion as she goes. He nods slowly, the pain still strong at his sides. There wasn't any more blood seeping through the bandages. Maybe it left a scar.

"Y-yeah. I'll be back up in no time. So. Anko-neesan you look strange in that Anbu getup."

"Naruto…So this how you'll look in several years eh? Not bad. Could be a lady killer if you/he eats some actual food." Anko comments. That got a silent stare. "What?"

"There's another me?"

"Well…yeah. You are in another dimension from what I've been told. And you have the exact facial marks the Naruto I know has. Tell me do you have a ramen addiction?"

"It's not an addiction!"

"So the answer is yes. Yep. You sir, have the basic traits the Naruto of this world has. So either destroy the universe (from what I've read), or never reveal your true identity."

"I'll go with the second option." Naruto said quickly. Turning to his friends, Naruto asked, "So…Did I beat the lady?" Several nods answered his question. "Cool. How'd you all get here?"

"My arm." Ragna answered truthfully while not specifically saying what his arm does.

"And how does an arm allow you guys to cross dimensions?" Ragna stiffened at the question. "Hey…here's a funny story. I have a grimoire for an arm, but not any grimoire, the Azure grimoire, one, if not the most powerful of the grimoires. It's able to create dimensional interference fields, the thing we used to disrupt the closing of the wall separating dimensions, or so the rabbit said." The fox just stares on, no emotion shown on his face. He's taking it pretty seriously.

"So does that mean you can get us out of here?" Naruto asked curiously to see if it was a one way road or not.

Ragna shook his head. "I don't know. The thing is, the grimoire won't activate. I can feel its power; I know it's in there, but it's so weak that I can't activate it." Naruto nodded. He understood his friend can't explain it well, so he'll leave it at that.

"So, shall we head into the village?"

"But not in a fox henge, Naruto. The villagers would try to kill you." Anko said as a matter of fact. The blonde fox raised an eyebrow, questioning the statement. Seeing the look being given to her, Anko proceeded to retell the story of this world's Naruto.

_Despised, harsh, and lonely._ The three words that are completely different compared to the life of beastkin/hanyou Naruto. Anko told him that he's a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice made to seal the Biju, massive beasts of pure, destructive chakra. Jinchuuriki Naruto held the Kyuubi, or the Nine-tails, coincidental no? Most of the time, little Naruto is ignored, but on his birthday, drunks start riots, which attract other villagers to try and purge the village from the demon. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi told the truth and revealed this; he told the village, an uneducated one at sealing arts that one of its citizens holds the Biju. The hanyou Naruto grit his teeth, literally burning in rage. His iris turned lava red and that seemed to ignite too. Inside however, the hanyou didn't know how to act on this, he could go and be like his brother and care for his younger self, but what would be the consequences?

Ah, screw the consequences, no child is supposed to have a life like that. He would judge the old man to see if he regretted his decision or not. If he doesn't regret it, he can always beat the man to a pulp. Naruto quickly took out a piece of paper and proceeded to write something. He was making a seal, a seal his mom taught him should the need arise for a human disguise. He'd retain his human features except his whiskers. He'd lose his tails and ears to be more human in look. The catch, is that only the user could feel their animal traits; it'd be invisible and untouchable to others. He'll do the same to Makoto's seal. Within two minutes, he was done. Both seals done, so he handed over one of them to Makoto.

"Put it on." He ordered. The two placed their seals on their back, and immediately lost their animal traits. The others inspected Naruto's handiwork and were impressed by the authenticity. A solid illusion that is many times better than a henge. It's permanent too, if the user decides to not remove it.

"Nice job. A true Uzumaki, eh? I'll stay with you guys tonight and go to the village when dawn breaks." Anko complimented before telling the situation. "You won't need to henge into an animal. I'll tell the Hokage you want to join Konoha." She saw no one reject the idea, and smiled at a new friendship formed with the foreigners.

The next day, the group heads to the gate, and was immediately stopped by the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, teenage Chunins in charge of guarding the north gate.

"So, who're these, Hebi?" Asked Izumo. Anko responded, saying, "Newcomers. They want to join Konoha. I'm bringing them to the Hokage." Kotetsu inspected the group. They were armed and dangerous, but he felt no sign of hostility, except for the blonde that looked similar to their fourth Hokage. Could he be a relative perhaps? No, he had red tints, an Uzumaki trait perhaps, or just coincidental.

"Names?" A simple question asked by the inspector.

"Noel Vermillion. Ragna Kisaragi. Jin Kisaragi. Makoto Nanaya." Said the respective individuals. Kotetsu turned to the last blonde.

"And you?"

"…Arashi." Naruto answered. He didn't say his last name; he didn't know how people would react to his last name.

"Last name?" He mentally sighed before saying his last name.

"Uzumaki." Kotetsu slid back into his chair. Never in his life did he think that another Uzumaki would live. He has credibility too. The red in his hair is the most striking characteristic of an Uzumaki.

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Naruto said in concern, while Ragna shivered at the g-word. Naruto knew these two wouldn't hurt his younger self.

"Y-yeah… Go ahead."

"Alright! Follow me!" Anko said, making the villages stare at the five teenagers, one of which looks like a mini Yondaime Hokage. They were weary of the white haired teenager, he looked rebellious, they looked at the blonde teen in blue; they felt as if they were next to a noble with the way he presented himself. Looking to the blonde female, they thought of her as a sweet looking girl who couldn't hurt a fly, while the brunette next to her looked like she'd be powerful. When Anko and the five teens arrived, they jumped to the direction of the tower. When they reach the tower, the tallest and grandest buildings throughout the village, Hebi smashed the window open; her usual greeting.

"Hello, Hokage-sama!" She greeted loudly. The old man in the triangular hat chuckled while removing his pipe.

"Hello to you too Hebi. Mission went just fine?"

"Yup! And I found new recruits." She said motioning to the group behind her.

"And you are?" The Hokage asked, curious of their identities. He put the pipe back in his mouth as he waits for an introduction.

"Noel Vermillion! Ragna Kisaragi. Jin Kisaragi. Makoto Nanaya!" The girls said enthusiastically. The boys…monotone. As for Naruto…

"Arashi Uzumaki, Hokage-sama." Immediately, the Hokage spat his pipe out like a regular spit take. Twice did this happen. "Are you okay, sir?" Naruto knew he was currently seeing the built-up guilt within the old man.

"Yes. Now why do you want to join Konoha?" He composed himself and asked the group. The four wanted a place to stay. Naruto wanted to-

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Hiruzen asked.

"I want to see the Uzumaki you harbor in this village, Hokage-sama. And if possible inquire more about the Uzumakis in this village. Hiruzen, the Hokage frowned sadly; a sight that Naruto noted. Only one Uzumaki was left in the village, and he's despised. How shall the Hokage explain to the boy this predicament? Not only will the newly arrived Uzumaki be mad, but downright vengeful against the villagers.

'_What happened to my parents, Jiji?_' the voice of little Naruto asked. The pain, the despair in the voice as he asked that question wounded Hiruzen, the Hokage, immensely. But as Hokage, he must push through the pain; he must endure, and so shall Naruto, until he grows older and wiser to hold the important knowledge the Hokage will reveal.

'_Live and die by your convictions, Hiruzen._' He told himself shakily. He's lied a thousand times to the boy: an unacceptable act, and an irresponsible act by a leader. The words uttered by his sensei echoed. How could he live knowing that he gave an eternal hole in the boy's life by rejecting the knowledge of his family, his blood, and his property? '_I must tell the truth._' Naruto noticed the internal struggle the Hokage was facing, and knew right there and then, that he regretted his actions; a sign that Naruto would give a second chance for the Hokage to redeem himself.

"Okay, young man. I'll bring you to the Uzumaki. Hiruzen finally answered with a great pause after, signaling a 'but.' "On one condition: you take care of him far better than I did. I…I have soiled the wishes of both his parents. I have failed the boy…" '_I'm sorry sensei, but I can't bear to live with the conviction of denying him a life without a family._' "Follow me, young man; we have a prankster to catch."

"HEY! We're coming too. Us five are like family, if we're gonna add another person, you need our vote." Said Makoto with a smile plaster on her face.

"And I know you all will accept him anyway, so let's go." Beckoned the storm.

Hebi stood there, smiling and crying under her mask. She was glad the little guy will have a precious someone, or rather a family to be with. If the five didn't come sooner, she'd have opted to adopt him herself as her little brother. "I'm happy for ya, foxy."

Now, at the downtown part of the village, we see a child with sun-kissed blonde hair and three whisker facial marks adorned on each cheek. He's spryly, mischievous, and happy…at the moment. He just painted a house in neon pink, orange, yellow, red, and brown. The owner of the house, a councilman, was enraged at the act, and wanted the boy to pay. He had the gall to order the Anbu to track the boy down and kill him for the vandalism. Every Anbu took note of his order, filing it away for a talk with their Hokage later. For now, they chased the boy around in a seemingly never-ending game of tag, and the elite soldiers of the village are it.

Inu (Dog), the one closest to catching Naruto, noticed the Hokage along with a small group head towards his location. Guessing it might be important, he halted his chase, letting the others have a chance at tiring the boy's unlimited stamina.

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" He asked as he went on one knee and bowed to his superior.

"Stand, Inu." Hiruzen started. "I'm here to talk to the boy. He needs to meet his family." Inu, the Anbu with gravity-defying silver hair stared in shock. The Hokage never let anyone adopt the boy before, and now he's letting someone do so?

"With all due respect sir, did you hit your head, or are you finally changing your mind?" Hiruzen smiled.

"I'll be glad to tell you I am sane, Inu. Meet Arashi, a new recruit on probation along with his friends, Ragna, Jin, Makoto, and Noel." His hands motioned to the teenagers, who waved at newly introduced Inu.

"Arashi…" Inu said with a pause, indicating that he wants to know his last name.

" Uzumaki. Arashi Uzumaki, Inu-san. Nice to meet you." Inu nodded.

"Likewise. Naruto!" Inu yelled loudly for the boy to hear. He halted at the voice. It wasn't a yell of anger, but to beckon the boy closer. Naruto turned around and saw Inu with the Hokage and five unrecognizable individuals.

"Hello, Jiji! You wanted to see me?" The boy asked. The old man nodded and smiled.

"Yes Naruto, I called for you. I wanted you to meet someone, or rather a few people." The young boy craned his neck sideways to peek at the individuals. From his perspective, the man with white hair was incredibly intimidating because of his glare. The blonde man in blue seemed like royalty, or someone high in social status. The blonde woman seemed sweet and caring, and the brown-haired woman seemed lively, too lively. Finally, he took a long stare at the last blonde with red tips in his hair. Naruto didn't know what to think of the man he was staring at. He seemed familiar, heck he looks like an older brother, but he's never seen him before. "Meet your new family. The man with white hair is Ragna Kisaragi, his brother, the blonde in blue, is Jin Kisaragi. The blonde woman is Noel Vermillion, and the brown-haired woman is Makoto Nanaya. The last man is Arashi Uzumaki, a true member of your family who wants to adopt you to be his brother." As soon as the word adopt came into play, the young boy's eyes widened in shock and happiness. Forget happy; he was ecstatic and ballistic in extreme joy for this event. Someone wanted to adopt him, and better yet a family member he didn't know was alive was going to adopt him!

"Woah…woah…Naruto. Calm down. Now how about we go to the arena and see what your family is capable of?" Hiruzen asked the energetic boy who nodded at the suggestion.

"I bet they're going to kick ass!" He cheered loudly before getting smack behind the head by Inu. Everyone laughed at the boy's misfortune, but it died down soon enough.

"Hokage-sama. Shouldn't you tell the council about this first?" Inu questioned his leader. Hiruzen shook his head. Inu got the message. _They'll ruin everything._ "Understood sir." The masked man said before the group went to the arena.

"Ah! Inu, do call the shinobi council to the arena; they need to be there. Also I request for Hayate and Yugao, Gai, Takashi, and you to be the fighters. I'll pair you up appropriately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Inu responded before leaving in a cloud of dust.

Hiruzen turned to the newcomers, and said, "Now then, shall we see what you're capable of?"

_**Well here's a spin off from the Blazblue gag ending. I hope you like it, and more will come soon. I'm gonna go on a limb and say you already know who I'm going to pair up in the fights.**_

_**And to clarify why Naruto or Arashi isn't taking Hiruzen's head: Naruto noticed that Hiruzen felt guilty; feeling guilty means you have regrets; regrets means you made a mistake, his actions of revealing what little Naruto held was a mistake.**_

_**Get it? I hope so.**_

_**Azure signing off. **_


End file.
